


趁人之危

by hantreekun



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Omega Loki (Marvel), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hantreekun/pseuds/hantreekun
Summary: cp向:奇异霜[法师组]。abo。奇异A洛基O. 老套的剧情，Omega发情期，Alpha捡到了他。
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	趁人之危

**Author's Note:**

> 本文是我的法师组处女作，文笔非常稚嫩，不忍直视。  
> 初次发布于LOFTER，发布时间为2018年12月31日  
> 现于ao3补档
> 
> 以下原warning:
> 
> 多次文风突变，对不起了x>人<不喜勿入噢
> 
> (假装正人君子实际趁人之危奇，上线] [软软基.上线] [私设:时间线篡改，洛基雷一后掉下彩虹桥时斯蒂芬已经成为奇异博士，二王子第一次来地球，没遇见灭霸。]
> 
> ooc
> 
> 初次发文xxx给冷圈产粮，我....自娱自乐，希望不喜勿喷。
> 
> 祝大家9102快乐吧

邪神是没料到自己会有这么一天。  
刚成年的冰霜巨人不出意外分化成了omega，上一次也是头一次发情还有母后的法术帮忙抑制热潮，但这次小王子前无援手，后有追兵。  
头脑发昏的洛基最后一次动用咒语发动宇宙魔方瞬移离开了大法师的穷追不舍。  
渐热的身体突然被雨水击打，洛基恢复了几许理智。  
OK，昏暗小巷，倾盆大雨，至少能掩盖一下自己的信息素，以免被什么下等蝼蚁发现。  
只是自己没有气力再屏蔽奇异博士的追踪，黑色西装的神明瑟缩在长满青苔的墙角，残存的神力不受控制地在体内横冲直撞，雨点打击在皮肤上引得omega的神经绷直。洛基全身上下都湿透了，从上到下，从里到外。他不由自主地磨蹭着下身，七分按捺三分难耐地扭动着身子。‘不行…好想要‘  
“你还真是会躲猫猫。”不知过了多久，几十分钟，还是几个小时？洛基感觉自己被什么东西托了起来，裹住，粗糙却又灵活的布料三两下就剥夺了洛基的行动能力。  
斗篷很明显完美完成了主人的任务，挥舞着红红的一角向奇异博士示意。  
不过斯特兰奇魔法师看到邪神浑身湿透，修长的身体磨蹭着斗篷以获得令其颤抖的快感的模样，禁欲已久的alpha呼吸一滞。  
奇异博士在空中画了个圈，对斗篷下了个命令。  
“放开我……”  
斗篷把洛基放在了圣所的卧房床上，不安地摇摆着，“不，我们不能趁人之危，小红。他现在正是需要帮助的时候。”小红把洛基扛起来，扔进浴室。  
出于对浴室恐惧，斗篷在得到主人的应允后就返回了自己在的衣架子上。  
热水打在邪神身上。他清醒了很多，水雾模糊了他的视线，但他仍能判断出眼前人的身份。“让我离开这……”脆弱的青年想要起身，却因为腿脚发软跌进大法师的怀里。  
“那你得保证不会再来地球，”医生咽了咽口水，“不再动侵略之心。”  
……跟一个发情期的omega谈条件是无意义的，医生得出结论。  
alpha的难以抑制的信息素让洛基更加难耐，狭小的浴室里两个人的信息素结合在一起。  
“哈……滚开，蝼蚁”热气充盈了鼻腔，让邪神难以呼吸。  
“是你抱着我，蜜糖。”斯蒂芬很喜欢床第之间的爱称，但是Loki对自己的称呼显然不能让自己满意。博士突然按上了邪神的腺体，听身上人瞬间舒爽的惊呼，及时扶住了他无力的身体。  
“你……趁人之危……”邪神的声音软了下来。  
“对，我趁邪神之危，保护地球。”  
当法师义正言辞的时候，被抱到床上的洛基已经在解斯特兰奇的衣服了。  
“别心急，宝贝。”医生富有磁性的声线一步步指引着洛基，“你应该先脱掉自己的西装，否则你会发高烧。好吗，甜心？”  
洛基发出嗯嗯啊啊的鼻音，也不清楚是否领会了博士的意思。“我去拿一些‘必备品’。好好等在这里，好吗？”  
“抑制剂…没有用……”洛基抓着男人冰凉舒适的手，想作挽留。  
“是避孕套，甜心。”斯特兰奇的理智有些飘忽不定，他吻了吻omega的额头，“自己玩玩你自己好吗，等我回来，我会好好操你。”  
“不会成结，我答应你。”  
//  
洛基在alpha离开房间后才恢复了意识，但是空气中仍然是浸润了AO生性相互吸引的信息素，让他难以自制地湿润，他的前端早已经高高翘起，顶在紧致的西装裤上，刚刚跟博士的肢体接触让他下面的淫水漫延。但是阿斯加德二王子的自尊是他最后的底线，被一个蝼蚁操干，失去理智，哭着高潮……这个想法让这个只对情事有所闻还未经历的小王子羞耻，也让这个发情中的omega更加难耐。  
他蜷缩成一团，无意又似故意地，让自己被alpha的信息素包裹起来。  
///  
斯蒂芬推开房门，迈步出去，又迅速把它合紧。小红紧张地冲来，“No，No，别进去小红，现在局面在控制之中。相信我，乖乖。”  
安抚了斗篷之后，斯蒂芬把自己以前的东西翻了个遍才找到盒新的套套，不知道避孕套有没有过期，但斯蒂芬已经无暇顾及，他迫不及待，迫不及待想要见到那个甜美诱人的omega。  
OK，身为神经科医生，总需要无时无刻保持理智，斯特兰奇算是众多beta医生里少见的alpha。从医生到法师，斯蒂芬好像从未如此，从未如此兴奋，克制不住自己的性欲。上下楼的路上他满脑子都是那个性感匀称的omega焦躁不安地褪去衣物，玩弄自己粉红色的乳首和性器，不知餍足地伏在床上从被褥枕头间搜刮着alpha的气息，却勾起身后更大的空虚。奇异博士觉得自己的嗓子比任何其他情况下都更干燥。  
推开门后，事态变得一发不可收拾。  
//  
omega沙哑的嗓音撩拨着斯蒂芬心中的弦，他嘴上跟身体的态度却截然相反。洛基的衣衫还是好好地紧贴在发烫的皮肤上，他的喉结上下滑动，发出几声婉转的抗拒，却挑起Alpha越发满溢的兽欲。  
檀木香味中慢慢浸润了掺杂欲望的曼陀罗花香。斯蒂芬也进入状态了。  
“呜……不要 你，滚开……”黑色布料包裹的身体不断蜷紧，下意识地作出防御姿态。“你现在可不能施展法术，”斯特兰奇解开了第一颗黑色西装的扣子，“否则你的神力肯定会透支殆尽的，毕竟它本就所剩无几了。”他用法术褪去了那条长裤。  
雪白的胸口和大腿敞露出来。冰凉的空气让洛基略微不合时宜地想起流落宇宙的寒冷。当手指触碰到那一开一合的穴口时，omega被快感从思潮中捞出来，他发出短促的呻吟，尽管湿润至极，那细小的缝隙仍是紧致无比。  
斯蒂芬吻上他胸前的红樱，舌尖划过乳珠时身下的人弓起身体娇吟，斯蒂芬便加重了力道，直到omega的大腿盘上了自己的腰肢，洛基散乱的长发随意地散乱却勾画出迷人的风情。  
他们彼此吸引。  
斯蒂芬褪去了自己的衣物，性器抵在穴口，轻轻打转。  
他不愿表现得太过暴力，但身下的人太容易被讨好。  
换为了手指伸了进去，温软黏腻，比斯蒂芬想的还要湿一点。但洛基却咬紧了唯一的手指，异物侵入深处的不适感让他发出抗议。  
“别……出去啊……”  
斯蒂芬胡乱地吐出一些安慰性的词语，探索着那个迷人的小洞。其中的汁水源源不断的溢出，手指其放松的机会又挤进来一根。刚被开发的甬道却已经难以接受这般大小。  
如果说刚刚只是不适感，那么这下洛基可能就要痛（爽）的叫出来了。  
两根手指在甬道里交错着跳起了华尔兹，咕叽咕叽的伴奏声让洛基羞耻难堪。  
内壁被搜刮裹挟的快感洗刷着omega的大脑，同时也冲走了他本来打算破口大骂的词汇。  
酡红晕染开来，斯蒂芬轻易拆穿了omega的逞强，他娴熟地调动自己学习来的医学知识，似是留情却又磨人心弦地轻轻撩拨着那块敏感的凸起，让身下的洛基瞬间酥了骨子。发情期的omega太过敏感，但是斯蒂芬并不能让洛基连着高潮好几次，他的身体会吃不消的。  
洛基的头埋在枕头里，感觉身后的手指又增加了一根。咕湫的水声在邪神忍耐呻吟之后愈发响亮。  
洛基真的好想要。  
而斯蒂芬似乎总能知道洛基在想什么。  
alpha的性器顺着穴口阵阵的收缩进去了。  
在此之前他还检查了一下有没有戴套。  
/  
好痛。  
洛基感觉自己一瞬间就软了下去。  
为什么会这么大。  
还是手指好一点。  
哈啊……  
邪神的眼眶浸满泪珠，无意识地吐露刚刚自己脑海中一切的想法，也许还夹带着发音不清晰的脏字。斯蒂芬没有一下子深入进来。隐隐约约地，他听见斯蒂芬在自己耳边轻笑，“你过会就知道这根大东西有多好了，我的心肝。”  
滚烫的耳垂被含住，他顺势被斯蒂芬抱起来，跨坐在他身上，与冰冷空气接触的面积变大，让洛基不由自主地想亲近身边的热源。  
斯蒂芬扶着洛基的腰，一寸一寸地深入进来，把持自己的欲望太难，但斯蒂芬不想让身下的人受伤，哪怕一分一毫。  
他呻吟，啜泣，尽管斯蒂芬用一切手法——亲吻他的嘴唇，噬咬敏感的耳垂和乳头安抚他初夜的痛苦，也不能让脆弱的邪神停止流泪。  
be gentle.  
斯蒂芬告诫自己。

洛基能感受到每一次深入，alpha都恬不知耻却又贴心地给自己留下了适应时间。  
这是羞辱吗？洛基不合时宜地想到。却正是这些想法一步步让自己脆弱虚伪的矜持破碎一地。  
他一步步沦陷在被侵略的快感中，alpha的信息素让他情难自制，尖叫之后是无法抑制的还想要。  
唔恩、再深一点，啊。  
直到那根肉刃直刺入了深处，顶端距离青涩的omega的生殖腔口不过几寸。  
洛基的后穴不住地收紧。斯蒂芬抱着他，用嘴唇舔去眼泪，吮吸着他的耳垂。小王子双手环抱着他的头，啜泣着，呜咽都释放在alpha的腺体释放的信息素里。  
直到他开始依赖那味道，在斯蒂芬的后背上留下自己的牙印，发抖着，大颗的泪都啪嗒落下，背弃家人流浪的委屈和着先前的痛苦涌了上来，让洛基在本该欢愉的性爱中捕捉到了不真实感。  
他本该无家可归，无依无靠，现在却像树獭一样挂在一个中庭alpha身上，发出淫乱的声音，并产生一种生理上的，也有心理上的难以自制的归属感。这一切都是虚假的，自上而下，他唇齿间的安慰与关怀，他身上的温热和美好的味道，仿佛让洛基看见了点点白光，尽是虚幻。  
斯蒂芬开始小幅度地抽送，却留意到洛基不太对劲的反应。【他在哭吗？】  
“怎么了，亲爱的？”斯蒂芬蹭了蹭洛基的侧脸，身下的动作还没有停止。  
呜……嗯！哼……啊  
后穴的敏感点被摩擦得舒服，让他的哭声断断续续地涌出来。他大口地呼吸着空气却仍感到难以满足。  
被弄的乱七八糟的洛基又一口咬在了斯特兰奇的颈侧。斯蒂芬的手却覆上他还潮湿的发，“小可爱，痛苦的话就咬我。”他安抚性的信息素让洛基平静了下来，又更多的把注意力放在身后。  
被对方放倒在床上，斯蒂芬灰蓝色的双目深沉似海。洛基怕羞地偏过头去，左臂挡住了自己哭红的双眼，咬紧了双唇发出唔唔嗯嗯的鼻音。  
斯蒂芬扩大了动作的幅度，有意无意地冲撞着最深处隐秘的腔口，却又克制着自己不再侵略内里。

一旦打开某个机关的话，一切都会失控。  
而斯特兰奇不喜欢这样。

洛基抚上他的后背，破碎的呻吟倾泻出来像被打翻的催情香熏，让他身体的温度急剧升高。  
大法师俯身，把洛基的耳朵吻的湿漉漉地，  
“再等等，我亲爱的。”  
斯蒂芬再次抱起了洛基，借势顶撞着omega脆弱的点。他们伏在彼此的颈侧，贪婪地呼吸着彼此的味道。  
直到洛基被高强度的快感刺激得双眼失焦，后穴有规律的收缩，斯蒂芬才下定了决心般地，吻上了洛基的，腺体。  
“哈啊……啊……不……”洛基失声叫到。  
法师的牙齿咬破了腺体，把那惑人的侵略性的信息素注入了洛基的腺体里。  
洛基一下就高潮了，死死绞紧了体内的肉刃，后背弓直，液体从前端释放出来。点点白浊挂在斯蒂芬带着汗珠的腹肌上，迷人的性感。  
薄唇翕合着想要说些什么，眼皮却因疲劳闭合起来。  
迷迷茫茫地，快感刚刚退潮，洛基又在一个温暖的怀里沉入梦乡。  
斯蒂芬轻轻地念完了沉睡咒语，放松地舒了口气，他轻轻把洛基抱到浴室里，性事结束，夜晚却还很长。大法师抚摸着洛基后颈上的腺体和标记，omega在自己的信息素里睡得安稳，蹭着向自己怀中蜷缩的模样也完全不同初见的时候一般邪恶疯狂。

我会把你留在身边，不是凭这次AO的意外标记。  
我会让你爱我，正如我意料之外地痴迷上你。  
斯蒂芬把洛基放在新换的被褥里，吻了吻他的额头。  
“Good night. My little prince. ”  
圣所的至尊法师一夜无眠。


End file.
